Les deux capitaines
by dmarti17
Summary: !SLASH! Comment deux équipages si puissants sont devenus un ? Grâce à Big Mom, obviously.


Depuis les évènements de Dressrosa, Trafalgar Law savait qu'il était foutu : il était tombé amoureux. Si son équipage l'apprenait, il perdrait tout son superbe. Et pire, si quelqu'un savait qui faisait battre son coeur, il serait discrédité à tout jamais. Tout en se reposant sur le navire des Mugiwara, Law soupira profondément. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus bas : il aimait un homme, et pas n'importe lequel.

Soudain Law entendit un grand cri, et Luffy, le capitaine des chapeaux de paille, vint se cacher derrière lui en pleurant.

\- Traw ! Nami m'a encore tapé ! pleurnichait-il

Avec un sourire, il vit arriver la navigatrice. Elle était hors d'elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Allons Nami-ya, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? demanda-t-il calmement

\- Traffy ! Cet idiot a choisi notre prochaine destination ! Il a regardé les aiguilles !

La, tout s'expliquait. Le capitaine avait surement choisi l'aiguille qui bougeait le plus, c'est-à-dire la destination la plus dangereuse. Ouvrant grand les yeux, Law se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. S'il avait raison, ils se dirigeaient vers l'île de Big Mom.

Les deux équipages pirates se trouvaient sur le pont du Sunny, et commençaient vraiment à s'inquiéter. Pourquoi l'imperturbable Trafalgar Law ouvrait de grands yeux ?

\- Oï, écoutez moi bien, et ne paniquez pas !

\- On panique déjà ... dirent en coeur Nami, Ussopp, Chopper, Brook, Shachi et Penguin.

\- Taisez-vous. Luffy si on continue vers cette île, on va atterrir chez Big Mom.

Luffy ne répondait rien, la tête baissée, et tous ses amis s'étaient figés.

\- Enfin ! dit Zoro avec un regard de tueur

\- Il était temps oui, ajouta Robin avec un sinistre sourire

\- Je vais leur faire regretter ... soupira Sanji en allumant sa cigarette

Law était perdu. Devant lui, les Mugiwara semblaient pour une part totalement dévastés, et pour une autre part complètement ravis.

\- C'est décidé ! cria Luffy

\- Oh non ... sanglotèrent la moitié des pirates présents

\- Préparez vous tous, on va aller éclater Big Mom. N'oubliez pas qu'on a fait une promesse à la pleurnicheuse ! En plus, je suis sur qu'il y aura plein de bonbons et de nourriture sur cette île ...

Law vit tout l'équipage se ressaisir et commencer à se préparer. Même les trouillards semblaient prêts à combattre. « Après tout, se dit Law, cet équipage n'est pas ordinaire ». A eux seuls, les 9 pirates avaient déjà vaincu l'un des Yonkou. Law devait les aider à combattre, mais il avait du partir libérer son équipage. Quand il était revenu, le Yonkou était au sol. Personne n'avait été gravement blessé, alors qu'ils avaient affrontés un équipage de plus de 10 000 pirates... Un peu plus tard il apprit que Luffy avait dit à Big Mom, pour protéger l'île des Hommes-Poissons, qu'il allait lui mettre une raclé.

\- Luffy. Je pense qu'on va allonger notre alliance ...

\- Mais qu'est-ce tu dis Traw ? On est liés pour la vie maintenant !

Avec un sourire timide, qui choqua tous les pirates, Law acquiesça.

Après une longue discussion, les équipes furent formées. Luffy et Law devaient trouver et vaincre Big Mom. Robin, Zorro et Bepo devaient vaincre tous les généraux de Big Mom. Sanji, Brook et Jean Bart devaient vaincre tous les sous-fifres. Nami, Chopper et Ussopp devaient protéger le Sunny. Francky, Shachi et Penguin devaient protéger le sous-marin des Heart

Une fois qui chacun eu compris le plan, ils partirent à l'attaque. Etrangement, Law et Luffy arrivèrent facilement dans la salle de Big Mom. Law n'en revenait pas ... Elle n'avait pas volé son nom ! La pirate en face de lui était une montagne. En regardant de plus près, il vit que de l'acide coulait de sa bouche. Surement un fruit du démon.

Luffy observait la pirate en face de lui avec un mauvais sentiment. D'un coup elle se laissa tomber. Son corps immense fonçait droit sur Law qui n'aurait certainement pas le temps d'éviter. Etirant son bras, Luffy attrapa son ami et le ramena près de lui.

\- Non mais ça va pas gros tas ! cria Luffy

\- Hein ?

\- Pourquoi t'as attaqué sans même parler avant ? T'aurais pu blesser Traw ! Déjà que je t'aimais pas, là c'est parti, je vais t'éclater !

Luffy sauta sur l'ennemi en mode Gear Second. Il faisait pleuvoir une multitude de coups, en bougeant tout le temps. Law observait le combat fasciné par la vitesse de Luffy. Soudain, il vit un sabre voler vers Luffy. Sans réfléchir, il se mit à courir, et au dernier moment plongea. Il n'eut même pas mal.

Luffy avait vu la scène au ralentit. Law lui avait sauvé la vie, mais maintenant un grand sabre le traversait de part en part. Affolé, il se mit à ses cotés.

\- Traw ! Traw ! Traw !

\- Luffy ...

\- Tu es vivant ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Hum. Non. Ecoute moi bien, tu dois la battre, et vite. Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps, je perds trop de sang...

\- Qu'est-ce tu dis, je sais que t'es un super docteur, alors soigne toi !

\- Si je pouvais ... Aie ! Je crois qu'un organe est touché. Merde. C'est la fin ...

\- Traw ...

Sous une impulsion, Law tira Luffy vers lui. Il allait mourir, alors autant le faire en beauté. Il embrassa de toutes ses forces l'homme au dessus de lui.

Luffy était sous le choc. Comment ça il allait mourir ? Ah non ! Cela faisait des mois qu'à chaque fois qu'il le voyait son coeur s'emballait. Robin lui avait dit que c'était l'amour, mais que cet amour serait difficile. Pas si difficile que ça puisque Law l'embrassait. Avec douceur, Luffy lui rendit son baiser, sous les yeux ahuris de Big Mom qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça.

Law était heureux. Voyant que Big Mom était déstabilisée, il utilisa son pouvoir. Sans un mot, Luffy saisit son sabre et se jeta vers la pirate. Très vite, elle se retrouva à flotter en petit morceaux. Soudain, Law sentit un poignard sur sa gorge. Il regarda Luffy ... qui avait disparu ! Levant les yeux, il remarqua qu'il était dans les airs. Il assomma rapidement celui qui tenait le poignard. Avec délicatesse, Luffy prit Law dans ses bras.

\- Luffy ... Désolé ...

\- Traw, arrête de parler et reste avec moi, je te ramène au bateau !

\- Je t'aime ...

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il put dire avant de sombrer.

\- TRAAAAAAWWWWWW ! hurla Luffy

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard ..._

Il avait mal. Comment pouvait-il avoir mal s'il était mort ? Ses neurones se connectèrent et Law ouvrit soudain les yeux. Il était dans sa chambre, sur son sous-marin. Chopper dormait avec l'équipage du Heart par terre. Il n'était pas mort, sinon les autres ne seraient pas là. D'un coup, Chopper se leva et sauta sur lui.

\- Traffy ! Je savais que tu te réveillerais ! LES GARS ! Il est de retour !

Tout le monde riait et criait. Apparemment il l'avait échappé de peu. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Dehors, dis la voix de Luffy

Zoro poussa tout le monde à l'extérieur. Il avait bien vu que son capitaine était très sérieux. Et il se doutait un peu de la conversation qui allait suivre.

\- Traw ...

\- Yo. Apparemment je suis pas mort, alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Luffy posa sa tête sur le ventre de Law. Ce dernier remarqua qu'il pleurait. Il pleurait ?! Mais que se passait-il ?

\- Traw ... Répète moi ce que tu m'as dis avant de t'évanouir ...

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Law d'une voix tremblante

Comme s'il pouvait oublier ! Il ne l'aurait jamais dit s'il pensait pouvoir survivre. Il était dans la merde maintenant, et jusqu'au cou ! Lentement, Luffy se releva, se pencha et embrassa Law. Complètement choqué, Law l'entendit murmurer un "je t'aime" à son oreille.

Luffy observait Law. Il était mignon, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, à rester complètement immobile. Enfin, il prit une grande inspiration et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Traw ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? J'appelle Chopper ? demanda Luffy, très inquiet

\- Non, ça va. C'est juste que ... je t'aime ...

Avec un magnifique sourire, Luffy sécha les larmes de Law et l'embrassa tendrement.

* * *

 _Quelques mois plus tard ..._

Depuis la bataille contre Big Mom, tout avait changé. L'équipage des Mugiwara et l'équipage du Heart avaient fusionné, même s'ils avaient gardé leurs deux navires. Le sous marin avait été réaménagé. La moitié de l'engin était désormais réservée à la médecine. L'autre moitié était réservée aux capitaines. Personne ne savait ce qui se trouvait derrière les murs, hormis Francky. Le Sunny aussi avait un peu changé. Nami partageait une chambre avec Chopper et Bepo. Ensuite, le reste de l'équipage avait aménagé dans un grand dortoir sauf Zoro et Robin qui dormait dans l'ancienne salle d'entrainement de ce dernier. Tout le monde avait été surpris quand le couple avait annoncé qu'ils dormiraient ensemble.

(FlashBack)

\- Bon, Robin et moi on va s'installer dans ma salle d'entrainement, avait déclaré Zorro

\- QUOI ?

\- Oh, on ne vous l'avais pas dit ! Nous sommes en couple depuis Water 7, avait rigolé Robin

\- QUOI ?

\- Bah on va pas en faire toute une histoire. Vous êtes nuls de pas avoir remarqué ! Je vous donne mon autorisation ! avait décidé Luffy

(/FlashBack)

L'équipage avait été choqué plus par le fait que le capitaine soit au courant que par la déclaration du couple.

Une certaine routine s'était installé pour cet équipage ayant deux capitaines. Même si tout le monde savait qu'ils entretenaient une relation plus qu'intimes, ils essayaient de ne pas faire de remarque.

* * *

 _Un matin ..._

\- Capitaines ! Réveillez-vous ! Capitaines !

Soudain, Law ouvrit grand ses yeux. Pourquoi il entendait Robin parler alors qu'il était dans son propre lit ? Il vit la jeune femme assise sur le canapé.

\- Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là Robin ? cria Law

\- Du calme capitaine, fufufufufu. Luffy, lèves toi s'il te plait, on doit te parler.

\- On ?

Law s'assis pour voir à qui ce "on" se référait. Il vit Zoro allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Robin.

\- Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? explosa Law

\- Traw ... Tais toi et viens ... grommelait Luffy en le tirant vers lui sous la couette

\- Luffy tiens !

Robin déposa une assiette de viande et deux tasses de café sur le lit. En deux secondes, Luffy avait tout avalé. Zorro jeta un caleçon à la figure de son capitaine.

\- Mets ça.

\- Merci Zrro !

Sans aucune gêne, il enfila son caleçon et vint s'assoir entre les jambes de Law. Il cala son dos contre son torse en regardant ses amis.

\- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez ? demanda-t-il complètement à l'aise

\- On a une grande nouvelle à annoncer, mais on voulez vous prévenir en premier, dit d'un air mystérieux Robin

Luffy se leva d'un coup, soulevant la couverture qui protégeait la nudité de Law. Un caleçon atterri en plein dans son visage. Comprenant le message il l'enfila en vitesse. Soudain, il compris quelle était la nouvelle importante. Zorro caressait doucement le ventre de sa compagne.

\- Vous êtes sur ? demanda Law

\- Pratiquement. On attends ta confirmation, l'informa Zorro

Law se leva et s'assit aux pieds de Robin. Touchant son ventre, il remarqua la vie qui était en train de grandir en elle.

\- Félicitation, vous allez être parents, leur dit-il dans un sourire

\- Super ! Je vais être tonton ! Fille ou garçon ? demanda Luffy, tout excité

\- Hum. Je ne suis pas sur. Viens avec moi Robin.

Il entraina Robin dans son laboratoire privé et commença à l'ausculter. Sans un mot, il la poussa vers son homme.

\- Vous préférez quoi ? Fille ou garçon ? demanda-t-il avec un air mystérieux

\- Fille ! dis Zorro

\- Garçon ! dis Robin

\- Et si je vous disais un de chaque ?

Une grande fête eut lieu pour fêter l'heureux évènement.

* * *

 _Deux ans plus tard ..._

L'équipage était réunit dans la cuisine, hormis les enfants qui dormaient et les capitaines qui étaient encore dans le sous-marin.

\- A votre avis, qui est en dessous ? demanda Nami

\- Luffy ! cria une partie de l'équipage

\- Non, Law ! décida une autre partie

\- Et si on faisait un pari ? demanda Robin en entrant

\- Bonne idée ! Je parie 20 billets sur Law, dit Nami

\- Très vite, tout l'équipage commença les paris.

\- Moi, dit Robin, je paris 100 billets sur les deux.

\- Impossible, dit Sanji, moi je paris sur Law. Vous avez vu comment Luffy lui obéit ? Il n'y a qu'une seule raison pour qu'il soit si docile.

\- Je suis Robin, dit Zoro avec un sourire

\- De toute façon, on ne pourra jamais le savoir, dis Chopper d'un air dépité.

Quand Luffy et Law arrivèrent sur le bateau, tout le monde les regardait. Tandis que Law se douchait, Robin discuta avec Luffy.

\- Dis moi Luffy, on a fait un pari étrange.

\- Ah oui ? Moi aussi je veux parier !

\- Non, ça te concerne.

\- Hein ?

\- On a parié sur qui était en dessous quand vous faites vos affaires. Tu peux nous le dire ?

\- Bien sur, en fait ...

Luffy s'arrêta soudain, sentant une aura meurtrière derrière lui. Law s'avança dangereusement vers la table et posa un billet sur la table.

\- Je paris qu'il n'y aura jamais plus personne en dessous, déclara-t-il froidement avant de partir au sous-marin

\- Traw attends ! cria Luffy

Trop tard, il était partit. Luffy était tout blanc, il savait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- Alors Luffy ? demanda Robin

\- Je vous le dis si quelqu'un prend ma place pour aller le voir. Il va me tuer ...

\- Pas de soucis.

\- En fait, on a pas de préférence. C'est un peu selon notre envie. Maintenant, Zorro vas-y !

Avec un sourire triomphant, Zorro attrapa son capitaine et le jeta dans le sous marin avant de le fermer de l'extérieur.

\- Je te laisse te débrouiller capitaine ! Si t'es capable d'affronter les Yonkou, tu peux gérer Law

\- ZORRO ! Me fais pas ça ...

Après quelques minutes de raffut, Luffy cessa de hurler. Avec résignation, il se dirigea vers la chambre.

\- Mais, comment vous avez deviné ? demanda Nami à Robin et Zorro

\- Quand on leur a annoncé qu'on allait être parents, on s'est glissé dans leur chambre. Et, disons qu'ils avaient du s'endormir sans se laver, révéla Robin avec un sourire

\- DEGUEULASSE ! cria Ussopp

Pendant ce temps, Luffy était devant la porte de la chambre. Il entra doucement. Law était assis sur le canapé, la tête baissée.

\- Traw ...

\- Tais toi.

\- Mais ...

\- Non.

Doucement, il s'approcha de lui. Il tenta de l'embrasser, mais Law lui mis un coup sur la tête.

\- Traw ... dis Luffy d'une voix doucereuse

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'aime ... Alors regarde moi ...

Quand Law se décida à lever le regard, il vit Luffy assis par terre le suppliant de lui pardonner. Avec un soupir il se décida.

\- Si tu veux vraiment être pardonné, je vais faire ce que je veux de toi aujourd'hui.

Avec un grand sourire, Luffy accepta.

Cependant, Luffy commença à s'inquiétait quand il vit le sourire sadique de son amant. Aie. Il allait le regretter. Law s'approcha de Luffy et le jeta sur le lit. Finalement, peut être qu'il ne regretterait pas tant que ça ...

\- Tu ne bouges pas. Si tu bouges, ton calvaire sera allongé.

Luffy ne comprenait pas trop mais obéit. Lentement, Law se déshabilla. Luffy avait déjà du mal à se retenir. Puis, avec une extrême lenteur, il se fit déshabiller par son amant. Ce dernier se mit à califourchon sur lui. Avec un sourire sadique, il commença à le torturer à coups de baisers et de caresses. Ensuite, il commença à lécher chaque recoin de son corps, évitant bien sur le seul endroit qui faisait vraiment fondre Luffy. N'en tenant plus, Luffy se retourna et s'installa sur Law.

\- Tu as bougé. Tu n'imagine même pas ce qui va t'arriver.

Merde. Luffy avait complètement oublié qu'il devait rester immobile. Soudain, Law lui attacha les poignets au lit. Avec lenteur, il lécha le corps de Luffy, descendant toujours plus bas. Enfin, Luffy sentit le souffle de Law sur son sexe. Il allait exploser. Jamais plus il ne contrarierai son amant, la punition était bien trop sadique !

Law observait Luffy. Il semblait sur point d'exploser, des larmes de frustration coulant sur ses joues. La punition pouvait être reportée, il n'avait pas voulu le faire pleurer. Avec gourmandise, il commença à lécher le sexe dressé devant lui. Il sentait tressaillir Luffy à chaque fois qu'il s'arrêtait pour laisser son souffle caressé l'objet de tout ses désirs. Avec délicatesse, il prépara son amant. Il enfonça un doigt en lui, puis entama des va et viens pour ouvrir au maximum Luffy. Quand il pu mettre trois de ses doigts en lui, Law le détacha. Sentant que la punition était finie, Luffy se releva en vitesse et s'assis sur Law, s'empalant sur lui d'un coup. Law lâcha un long soupir et s'assis. Ils étaient face à face, s'embrassant comme si c'était la dernière fois. A chaque mouvement de rein, un gémissement s'échappait de la bouche de Luffy. Très vite Law atteint son apogée et se libéra en criant.

Luffy était fier de lui, il avait réussi à se contenir. Tandis que Law reprenait son souffle, il se leva et le retourna. Law ressentait un plaisir immense dans toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses. Quand Luffy le retourna, il comprit que son plaisir n'allait pas redescendre de si tôt. Luffy commença par couvrir Law de baisers. A chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait de son sexe, il l'entendait gémir. Luffy adorait les sons que produisait son amant. Avec amour, il commença à caresser son sexe. Très vite, Law devint très dur, tressautant dès que Luffy accélérait. Luffy commença à lécher son amant, enfonçant sa langue en lui. Il savait que Law adorait ça, que parfois même cela suffisait à le faire jouir. Pour ne pas en finir trop vite il utilisa ses doigts, pour pouvoir enfin s'enfoncer en lui. Jamais Luffy ne se lasserait de cette sensation. Bon dieu, Law serrait ses fesses de plus en plus fort, comprimant comme un fou son sexe. Doucement, Luffy aida Law à se retourner et souleva ses jambes. Il commença à pomper, sachant à l'avance qu'il atteindrait bientôt le point le plus sensible à l'intérieur de son amant. Law perdait pied. Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses cris, et des larmes de plaisir débordaient de ses yeux. Luffy connaissait par coeur les réaction de son amant. Quand il vit les larmes perler de ses yeux, il s'abandonna totalement. Il était brutal et rapide. Quand Law se contracta et joui pour la seconde fois, se fut trop de plaisir pour Luffy qui se vida avec force dans son amant. Les capitaines étaient totalement épuisés.

\- Ne crois pas que tu sois déjà pardonné. Quand je vais me réveiller, ta punition continuera, déclara Law avant de sombrer.

Comme promis, Law s'occupa de punir Luffy à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, et ce pendant deux jours entiers.

* * *

 _Deux jours plus tard..._

*Toc ! Toc ! Toc !*

\- Qui c'est ? demanda Law d'une voix ensommeillée

\- Zoro et Robin. On vient vous faire notre rapport et vous amener de quoi manger.

\- Manger ? Entrez, dis faiblement Luffy.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Zorro et Robin restèrent figés. Qu'avait donc fait Law à Luffy pour que ce dernier n'ait même plus la force de se lever ? Regardant de plus près, les capitaines avaient tous les deux du mal à bouger. Zoro ouvrit un tiroir et leur jeta deux caleçons.

\- Faites un effort pour nous et enfilez ça. Pendant que vous vous réconciliez, on a accosté sur une île et battu un équipage bizarre. T'inquiète Luffy, personne n'est blessé.

\- De plus, dis Robin, on vous a amené le butin du pari pour s'excuser de notre indiscrétion.

\- Vous pouvez arrêter de suite, déclara Law, je sais très bien que vous avez gagné ce foutu pari. Vous pouvez garder la cagnotte, ça n'a plus d'importance.

Avec difficulté, les capitaines se levèrent et rejoignirent leur équipage. Ils étaient vraiment mal en point après leur marathon sexuel.

\- Cap'tains, dis Francky, j'ai acheté de l'isolant. Je l'installerai dans le sous marin demain.

\- De l'isolant ? demanda Law

\- Traw, laisse faire. T'as pas été très discret.

Après avoir foutu un coup de poing magistral à Luffy, Law parti se laver. Une autre journée comme les autres démarrait sur le Sunny.


End file.
